Wooden Construct
.png | cretype = | rank = 1 | heal = 95 | crecla = Golem | school = Balance | damperpip = 90 | damsch = Life | minion = | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Golem Court | subloc1 = Golem Tower | descrip = Wooden Constructs are Balance monsters that appear as animated target dummies wearing wizard gear. Their look is identical to that of a Haunted Minion, except they are not transparent. They are mostly found in the first and second floors of the Golem Tower and are very easy to defeat due to their small health pools and light damage spells. | spell1 = Scarab | spell2 = Fire Cat | spell3 = Blood Bat | spell4 = Imp | spell5 = | spell6 = | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 0-3 | hat1 = Fur-Lined Hood | hat2 = Martyr's Hat | hat3 = Novice's Hat | hat4 = Soot Stained Hat | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Novice's Robe | robe2 = Sturdy Coat | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Soft Boots | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Cat | trecar2 = Scarab | trecar3 = Frost Beetle | trecar4 = Snow Shield | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Blonde Strawberry | snack2 = Cheese Broccoli | snack3 = Sugar Donut | snack4 = Gummy Firecat | snack5 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Science Fair | quest2 = Second Gear | quest3 = The Final Piece }}